lastdaysjournalfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Pappa Doc/breakup, *L
Ms. Sho waited until her name was called to be looked at by a doctor. One of the soldier's escorted her to the office where she would get a sling and possibly stitches if needed. Neither of them made conversation, an uncomfortable silence reeking from the both of them. Once in the doctors office Ms. Sho was surprised to see that Pappa Doc would not be seeing her today, another young solider sat in the office. The awkward silence shifted to a uncomfortably quiet medical exam. After being given a full medical exam and a sling for her arm, Ms. Sho broke the silence. “So have you seen Harold yet? Or is he next?” “No, Harold never came to this office, I don’t even think he’s been to this camp.” “What?? But we were going to resupply and get a medical work up before heading back out.. Excuse me doctor... I need to be going if we’re done.” “Uh... Yes, yes go on.” Ms. Sho stormed off to the nearest radio and tried to get in contact with Harold, but to no avail. She sat next to the radio for a moment trying to think what should she do. Should she try Harold again or leave on her own? 20 minutes passed of her pondering when She suddenly picked up the radio and tried to contact Pappa Doc. “Pappa doc! Are you there, over!” **Static** then the bitch box replied “ Last unit calling, please use proper radio procedure” a familiar voice said. **Static** “This is Sho. Do you know where Harold and his men are?” **Static** “ Yes, they are making their way back to Fort Reformation right now. “ **Static** “Why did you send them right out again, I was going to accompany them back out onto the field!” **Static** “ You can catch up later after being looked at, you seem irritated.. perhaps you need some well deserved sleep. “ “I’m irritated because I was told that I would be checked out and then would head back out with Harold. I don’t need any sleep, I’m fine just let me off!” “ Sure... I’ll just stop this moving train so that you can get off, run through the woods with a broken arm mind you and let morale drop as it already has.... So go ahead and think of yourself and go. “ the voice tells her on the train intercom. “How the hell will me leaving to gather important clues force morale to drop!! What the hell is your problem! You let Harold and his men go, you let Deyhra and her boys go off on a mission, hell you let Andy take Stacey to another unsafe fort. But I tell you I’m going to investigate an attack and you act shady!! WTF!!! **background noises as the mike is still hot** an order is given and carried out as it was like water off a duck’s back “ brace yourselves - emergency braking” The red lights immediately come on and the trains brakes begin to apply with a god awful squealing. Then Pappa Voice is heard on the “all hands” IC (intercoms) “ Attention, Attention everyone we need to return to the hot zone to drop off Ms Sho so she may catch up with another group to continue every ones freedom, but yes... it does come at a price people. IF we don’t get to some form of cover in less then …. 21 minutes we will be in the strike zone for 2 Enemy Aircraft that have been looking for us for the past month. They are carrying two laser guided bombs each and they are waiting to find us and to destroy us and any that are close by. …. So Ms Sho.. if you still feel the need to unnecessarily place these good people through another crisis while putting your needs above theirs, then I’ll back this train up for you.... yup... just for you. “ Sho was now really pissed “ Your Office, NOW.. and NO I mean NOW MR!” then threw the IC mic down and stormed off to the second Cabin where Pappa’s Office was. Sho opened then kicked the door close and began to yell at him. “ You simple mind, little prick, at least the next time that you try and fuck me if front of everyone, I’ll be the one fuckin you, understood?” she glared “ How dare you pint sized little pompous horse ass, you could have gotten eaten, killed with the broken arm, your not --” “ Your NOT my father so stop trying to protect me!” she shot back “ I-I-I” “ I’m a big girl, I’m one of America's covert operatives today, I’m young and I know that intimidates you but I can handle anything that comes my way... so... reverse the train, drop me off and tell everyone your made a mistake , OK?” she smiled “ No,... your arm” Sho smacked Pappa’s Face with her good arm shocking him and sent him rubbing his face and reeling back in disbelief. “ Tell me again that I’m defenseless and that I need you, old man. “ “ Lydia, I’m sorry.. your right” Pappa got his bearing and proceeded to open the door, then back handed her harder then she hit him. minutes pasted as things broke, papers flew and cussing went flying about the room. Pappa grabbed her hair and flung her a bit until she knocked his nuts into the dirt several times and told Pappa that he was “soft” and then held up her little finger. “ You little bitch” Pappa hissed as she avoided his attack, only to be grabbed on her blind side and he twisted her arm as she screamed like a little bitch!. “ I give, let me go, pappa. “ After Pappa let her go she pounced on him and pinned him to the ground his until she heard him say “that your my bitch,...say it...say it” The door burst open “Sir well need to know to go forward or rev---” Sho was on top of top of Pappa’s back (still pinning his arm) and begins to pretend on opening her blouse. “ Can’t we have some privacy during foreplay soldier?!” “Yes Ma'am but” “ Forward Solider, just like the way Pappa likes it” **lifting his chin and kissing Pappa’s forehead** “ Privacy, please?” The soldier blushed and excused himself “ I thought that the two of you were fighting and... yes, right away. “ **door closes and locks** Pappa uses his head and knocks Sho finally off of him and is beginning to breath hard. The two begin to circle each other again, then as the two pounce... Both knock their heads together as the train lurched to a new start... as both landed on the floor looking at each other on the floor, both rubbing their heads. “ Get out of my office” .... he whispered to her “ But I was on top and made you my Biatch!” she laughed until it hurt. as she got up and began to leave Pappa sprang on her one last time and pulled her hair so that she would submit to him pulling her over his knee and spanking her while her good arm was pinned. “ You better not let me up!” **Lights turn red** “Shit Aircraft!” Letting her go Sho lightly tapped him in the nuts again “ This is FAR from over, old man.” Pappa unlocks the door and raced towards the engineer’s room. "Battle stations, Everyone!, Battlestations" Sho leaves his office and seeing several people in the corridor tells them. “ He likes it when I’m on top, twist his nip-nips, and call him names but “shhhh” don’t let anyone know” ... then she simply left Irish and Nun were among the few in the hallway, Sho looked them in the eyes and said “You two coming? Or are ya gonna stay with the Geezer and his toy train.” Irish looked at her with shock and awe, “What the fucking Jaysus Christ happen to you?!?” “You would NOT believe who is into S&M when you first meet them.” She smiled and the trio slipped away while everyone on the train ran around like mice hiding from a tom cat. as the train began to slow down for the tighter turns in the hills of the protective mountain, three figures slipped away in the night while one was cursing all the way outloud to herself about her @#%&ing arm minutes past as the three are leaving the area and several, not two fast movers flyover head, low to the ground while pasting at very high speeds. Obviously looking for something....... In the distance the trio would see lights flickering from a large fire where the fort should be. The Nun spoke " We would be their right now if pappa didn't delay us" fretting as they began to continue their climb down. Moments later explosions ripped through the valley were the fort once stood and it was like a light show in the we hours of the morning as the sun began to peek. " What the heck was that?!" Irish queried the group His answer came as the Fast movers came towards the mountain side again, ziping around, diving in and out, seeking, search for something they couldn't find. One plane dropped low enough to align itself to enter one of the tunnels so that it could ascertain if something was inside. The Nun explained " That old dirty bastard must have know that those planes were coming and looking for survivors that would be laying to rest the dead right about now. He must of wanted Jaffa232's crew to double time without us holding them back. " Irish nodded in agreemnet " Aye lass, the old bugger knew that we wanted to recliam what is our and we could have been down in that mess. We are already broken but not beat. " Sho only spoke softly " I should have knocked his nuts harder" as she nodded in agreement. The three laughed as they where all thankful that the old timer had delayed them enough so that certain death didn't happen. Category:Blog posts